Fais un voeu
by Shima-chan
Summary: [OS][Préquelle au Vol d'un Ange] Un retour de mission trop calme, une montée d'adrénaline, un main chaude posée sur son épaule, et ces quelques mots: 'Let's flow.'


**Fais un vœu**

**Auteur** : Shima-chan.  
**Source** : Gundam Wing.  
**Genre** : yaoi, shonen-ai, introspection et un peu d'action quand même.  
**Disclaimers** : comme bon nombre de mes confrères et consœurs, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de la série Gundam Wing, cet immense privilège revenant à Bandaï Visual and Co.  
**Note** : Ce one-shot est en quelque sorte une préquelle à _Le Vol d'un Ange_, cependant il n'ai été écrit à l'origine que pour incorporer la dernière scène et la phrase de Duo expliquant le titre.

* * *

Leur dernière mission les avait conduits sur le bord de mer. Une petite bourgade en France, sur la côte nord du Cotentin : Flamanville. Les falaises donnaient à pic sur la mer d'un bleu d'azur en cette fin d'été caniculaire. Pourtant, l'air restait plus frais que nulle part ailleurs et ils n'avaient pas eu à souffrir de la chaleur. Une fois de plus, l'infiltration s'était faite dans une base d'armements dont le niveau de sécurité laissait plus qu'à désirer vu la facilité avec laquelle Heero avait pu pénétrer leur système informatique. Duo s'était chargé de disséminer les explosifs un peu partout pendant que son camarade se chargeait d'introduire un puissant virus de sa confection dans le réseau interne. Deux heures plus tard, ils ressortaient tranquillement du complexe militaire et prenaient la direction de leur planque sous les lumières des bâtiments en feu.

L'immeuble, géré par la commune, n'était pas de première jeunesse, mais il mettait à disposition des touristes et gens de passage de petits appartements munis d'une chambre, d'une kitchenette et d'une salle d'eau. Le strict minimum, même si les deux terroristes étaient habitués à moins de confort. La baie vitrée de la chambre donnait sur la mer et la fenêtre avait été ouverte pour aérer avant l'arrivée des nouveaux locataires. Ils prirent possession des lieux rapidement et se répartirent les tours de garde. Heero prit le premier et Duo le second.

L'Américain prenait sa douche pendant que l'asiatique décryptait les quelques informations récoltées les heures précédentes. Contre toute attente, il ne trouva rien de bien intéressant sur les disques et il éteignit son ordinateur après avoir envoyé son rapport, dépité. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que le natté libère la salle d'eau. Ce soudain manque d'activité suite à la tension de la mission le rendait fébrile. L'adrénaline coulait toujours dans ses veines et les trop maigres informations récupérées sur la base ne lui permettaient pas de se distraire en attendant la retombée de l'hormone. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution, mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle serait acceptée. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été question de remettre ça.

Décidant finalement que le mieux était de consulter le premier concerné, il traversa le salon/chambre à coucher et ouvrit la porte dont la peinture bleue s'écaillait par endroit. Il franchit le seuil, referma le battant et s'y adossa, reprenant sa respiration dans la vapeur ambiante. Il plissa des yeux et un minuscule sourire étira sa bouche. La silhouette de l'Américain se dessinait à travers le nuage de buée. Heero suivit ses gestes du regard et en déduisit qu'il lavait ses cheveux. Appréciant des yeux la cambrure du dos et le galbé des jambes, il sentit sa température corporelle faire un bond. Il se mordit la lèvre, appréhendant ce qui risquait de se passer et se remémorant ce qui s'était déjà passé.

Cela remontait à un peu plus de deux mois et pourtant les souvenirs restaient très vivaces dans l'esprit du Japonais : sa peau, ses mains, sa bouche, son souffle haletant, ses soupirs, ses gémissements. Sa chaleur. Un retour de mission trop calme, une montée d'adrénaline, une main chaude posée sur son épaule et ces quelques mots prononcés d'une voix suave alors qu'il luttait contre une violente poussée d'hormones : « Let's flow. »

La suite n'est qu'une litanie interminable de sensations et de plénitude. La nuit n'avait pas été très reposante, mais au petit matin, ils avaient repris leurs habitudes, nullement gênés par ce qui était arrivé. Ils avaient rejoint les autres à l'endroit prévu et personne n'avait rien remarqué. Depuis, ils n'avaient plus eu de mission ensemble et Heero avait pu occulté de son esprit cette nuit. Pas qu'il se sente coupable ni quoi que se soit : Duo avait été plus que consentant et ils avaient tous les deux pleinement profité de cette évacuation hormonales plus que nécessaire. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents après tout, et il était plus prudent pour eux de pratiquer ce genre de rapport dans leur petit cercle fermé plutôt que d'impliquer des civils qui pourraient mettre à mal leur confidentialité et risquer leur propre vie. Du moins, Heero préférait voir les choses sous cet angle.

Revenant au moment présent, Heero sentit le regard brûlant de l'Américain posé sur lui et ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer. Duo était debout au milieu de la salle d'eau, à mois d'un mètre de lui vu la taille de la pièce. Ses bras croisés sur son torse et son sourire ironique laissaient transparaître une sensualité à laquelle Heero n'était pas indifférent et le natté put s'en rendre compte. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi le brun était là, et il l'avait presque espéré. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun sentiment romantique sous cette relation, juste un besoin impérieux d'évacuer leur stress et leur trop plein d'hormones. Et Duo était plus qu'en accord avec le système mis en place. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu résister la première fois, pourquoi résister cette fois-ci ? Seulement, il était trop joueur pour céder aussi facilement.

_-_ Que veux-tu Heero ?

Sa voix était pareille à la dernière fois, et Heero ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le sourire de Duo s'élargit et il s'avança d'un pas, ce qui suffit pour qu'il soit à dix centimètres du brun. Celui-ci se tendit encore plus et Duo se fondit contre lui, inspirant profondément dans son cou. La voix hachée, Heero parvint à répondre :

_-_ Je veux exactement la même chose que toi, et tu le sais très bien.

_-_ Dans ce cas, il va falloir vous découvrir un peu, jeune homme, déclara Duo en passant ses mains sous le débardeur de son vis-à-vis, provoquant une multitude de frissons.

Ne se quittant pas des yeux tels deux ennemis à l'affût de la moindre faute que commettrait l'adversaire, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la petite pièce et se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers le canapé-lit. Lorsque les genoux de Heero s'y cognèrent, Duo releva la tête de son cou où une marque rouge apparaissait et, avec un sourire éclatant de triomphe, il l'y précipita d'une poussée sur l'épaule. Heero n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que l'Américain était déjà assis sur son bassin, accentuant leur désir. Abandonnant définitivement toute résistance plus qu'inutile, il n'entendit rien d'autre que le mêmes mots, prononcés de la même voix que quelques mois plus tôt : « Let's flow. »

Alors il laissa couler et plongea dans un océan de sensations où la moindre vague peut vous noyer comme vous ressusciter.

* * *

Le mois suivant, Duo détruisait une nouvelle base où était entreposé le prototype d'une nouvelle arme créée par les scientifiques de OZ. Plus puissante et donc plus destructrice que les précédentes, il avait subi quelques dommages assez importants et prévint Howard qu'il passerait sûrement faire réparer son DeathScythe.

« Okay, gamin. Un de tes potes est déjà à bord pour son joujou. »

_-_ Lequel ? Je te rappelle qu'on est cinq…

« Un pas causant qui est prêt à mordre quiconque approche son Gundam à moins de deux mètres ! Un vrai bulldog ! »

_-_ Ah, c'est Heero ! Oui, t'inquiète pas, il est toujours comme ça. Bon, je serai là dans moins de deux heures. 02 out.

Un sourire vola sur ses lèvres. Heero était à bord du navire des Sweepers. Il avait donc placé un semblant de confiance en lui malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire. Constatation intéressante.

Duo n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. D'ailleurs il pleuvait rarement sur L2, mais il savait parfaitement reconnaître une attirance autre que physique lorsqu'il en voyait une. Et en l'occurrence, il était plus qu'attiré physiquement par Heero. Le profile psychologique de l'adolescent que G lui avait fait parvenir lui plaisait et il attendait et espérait de plus en plus leurs rencontres, fortuites ou provoquées, afin d'en connaître toujours plus sur son camarade Japonais.

Dernièrement, le natté s'était même surpris à rêver de lui, et ses fantasmes oniriques n'avaient rien à voir avec un pré fleuri et des petits oiseaux ! Bien sûr, son âge est ses activités faisaient qu'il ne pouvait consciemment pas évacué ce genre de pulsions n'importe où et avec n'importe qui, mais il pensait fréquemment à Heero dans ces moments-là, aux deux nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et qui s'étaient révélées absolument parfaites, tant pour l'assouvissement de leur désir qu'émotionnellement. Le Japonais se montrait doux et passionné, distant mais attentif. Et Duo devait bien s'avouer que toutes ces facettes de sa personnalité lui plaisaient.

Restait à voir s'il lui faisait le même effet. En attendant, mieux vaut faire comme si de rien n'était…

* * *

Il finissait la révision totale de Wings lorsque les portes du hangar flottant s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer un vacarme de réacteurs et un second géant de fer. Avec une souplesse insoupçonnable au premier abord, l'armure mobile s'accroupit face à sa consœur et ses réacteurs se coupèrent. Aussitôt, une marée de mécaniciens et d'ouvriers se précipita à ses pieds et Heero se désintéressa du spectacle. Ou plutôt n'y prêta qu'un œil, intérieurement impatient de voir le pilote du Gundam noir.

Pilote qui ne tarda pas à se laisser glisser à terre le long du filin de sécurité, sitôt entouré d'une nuée d'uniformes bleus lui donnant l'accolade et le félicitant. Il souriait et plaisantait avec ses amis, mais ses yeux ne cessaient de scruter les hauteurs à la recherche de la petite forme qu'il avait aperçue de son cockpit. Se sentant épié, Heero sortit la tête des circuits qu'il vérifiait pour s'empêcher d'être trop distrait par l'activité provoquée par l'arrivée de l'Américain et baissa les yeux vers la petite troupe agglutinée aux pieds du DeathScythe.

Son regard tomba immédiatement sur des cheveux châtains aux savants reflets de miel, une silhouette agitée d'un rire franc et des yeux rivés aux siens, l'ombre des souvenirs se mouvant dans leur couleur déroutante. Son estomac se contracta et il revint à ses circuits, se maudissant de se montrer si faible face à ce regard chargé d'attentes à son égard. Pas que cela l'ennuyait, au contraire, il se sentait flatté, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait d'ailleurs même pas ce que pensait réellement Duo de la situation.

Leur dernière rencontre en France avait été des plus passionnées, mais il était pour le moment hors de question qu'un quelconque sentiment autre que l'assouvissement ne vienne perturber leur mission, et Heero devait s'avouer que cela lui était devenu de plus en plus difficile au cours des semaines précédentes. Il ne cessait de revoir le visage de l'Américain lors de ces deux nuits, et à chaque fois son cœur faisait un bond et son ventre jouait les montagnes russes ! En pleine mission, c'était assez dangereux…

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées inutiles, Heero se concentra sur les circuits de Wings et termina son travail. Il rangea rapidement ses outils et redescendit sur le plancher métallique du hangar avant de filer vers les cabines, ne souhaitant pas affronter son coéquipier immédiatement. La confrontation arriverait bien assez tôt à son goût…

* * *

Il ne l'avait pas vu partir, mais il savait qu'Heero n'était plus sur son Gundam. Décidant cependant que les réparations du DeathScythe avaient sa priorité, Duo reporta son attention sur son plus fidèle allié et débattit avec les Sweepers de la meilleure manière de procéder au remplacement des pièces endommagées ou perdues.

Il n'eut pas une minute à lui jusqu'au repas où les mécaniciens l'entraînèrent jusqu'au quart et ne le lâchèrent qu'une fois les dernières nouvelles apprises et les bonnes blagues racontées. Cette atmosphère de fratrie lui avait manqué en trois mois, et il était plus qu'heureux de retrouver ses anciens compagnons de galère. Cependant, une autre personne méritait son attention sur ce paquebot et il prit congé au milieu de la nuit, les Sweepers ne dormant que par ronde. Il lui fallut tout de même dix minutes pour parvenir au couloir des cabines réservées aux pilotes, interrompu tous les deux mètres. Le cœur battant et appréhendant plus que jamais ce qui allait suivre, il frappa à la porte et attendit.

Le cliquetis de la poignée se fit entendre et une tête brune apparue, plus décoiffée qu'à l'ordinaire. L'Américain dut mettre à l'épreuve le peu de sang froid qu'il avait à cette heure avancée de la nuit pour ne pas exploser de rire : un Heero débraillé et mal réveillé, c'était vraiment trop pour lui !

Ce dernier voyait d'un mauvais œil la visite nocturne de son collègue. Il savait très bien que Duo allait vouloir éclaircir la situation entre eux, et il n'était pas d'humeur et encore moins assez en accord avec lui-même pour que cette mise au point ait lieu. Pour le moment, il voulait retourner se coucher, un point c'est tout ! Et si le natté ne le comprenait pas rapidement, il risquait de devoir se montrer désagréable, ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

« Tout ça devient vraiment trop compliqué » pensa-t-il en secouant la tête, histoire de s'éclaircir les idées.

Duo interpréta parfaitement les pensées du Soldat Parfait, mais il n'était pas prêt à accéder à sa requête. Son sourire disparut, rendant à son visage une expression sérieuse inattendue qui surprit Heero. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que l'Américain le poussait dans la cabine et refermait la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied. Le Japonais, la surprise et le sommeil aidant, trébucha et s'étala sur sa couchette. Furieux, il se redressa sur les coudes et fusilla Duo du regard.

_-_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend !

_-_ Il me prend qu'il faut qu'on parle, et ce malgré ton humeur d'ours polaire sortant de son hibernation et mon envie de dormir.

Son ton n'admettait aucun refus et l'entraînement de Heero, bien que rudement mis à l'épreuve ces derniers temps, ne lui permit pas de rétorquer. Il s'assit, la tête baissée et les poings serrés. Voyant qu'il avait blessé l'orgueil de son ami, Duo se mordit la lèvre et s'assit à sa gauche.

_-_ Excuse-moi, Heero, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais ça devient malsain cette situation et je voudrais que les choses soient claires avant que chacun reprenne sa route. On sait pas si on se reverra, et encore moins si ça ne se reproduira pas, mais ça me semble indispensable pour notre équilibre et notre intégrité envers les autres, même si on ne leur en parle pas… Je te raconte pas l'horreur que c'est de cacher quelque chose à Quatre ! J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il sait alors que ce ne sont que des phrases innocentes et sans double sens qui sortent de sa bouche… Il est trop innocent ce gars ! Je me demande toujours ce qu'il fait dans cette guerre…

_-_ Il défend son idéal de la seule manière possible en ce monde, trancha Heero. Si tu commences à digresser, on va pas s'en sortir…

_-_ Désolé, la nervosité, se défendit le natté dans une moue penaude.

Le Japonais retint un sourire devant son attitude enfantine contrastant avec son sérieux récent et ses… connaissances adultes. Secouant de nouveau la tête, le brun se décida à entamer le jambon, histoire de pouvoir se recoucher le plus tôt possible.

_-_ Et tu veux en venir où avec tout ça ?

_-_ Je sais pas trop… Pour moi, notre 'relation' est plus que satisfaisante : nous sommes jeunes et la pression engendrée par les missions et cette putain de guerre a bien besoin d'être relâchée de temps à autre…

_-_ Mais ? encouragea Heero. Tu n'en es plus satisfait, c'est ça ?

_-_ Non… Enfin si ! Mais je pense qu'il faut que nous mettions les choses au point, si jamais cela doit se reproduire…

_-_ Tu voudrais que cela se reproduise ? interrogea Heero avec franchise et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, un brin d'espoir.

Duo réfléchit quelques secondes à la meilleure manière de formuler sa réponse, à la fois pour que son ami comprenne bien le fond de sa pensée, et à la fois pour ne pas le blesser.

_-_ Etrangement, je le voudrai. Mais cela s'étant produit à chaque fois dans des conditions bien particulières, il me semble que souhaiter que ces conditions se rassemblent serait hasardeux et insensé. Et puis qui me dit que la prochaine fois ce sera toi ?

Heero haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu de la phrase de Duo, mais il tint à lui rappeler un petit détail technique important :

_-_ Néanmoins, ne pouvant pas nous permettre d'impliquer des civils, il est encore plus prudent pour nous que ce genre de rapports se fassent dans notre cercle de connaissances.

Esquissant un sourire à la pensée d'une connaissance du brun, Duo lui jeta un regard taquin et poursuivit sur son idée.

_-_ Donc dans ce cas, il faut que nous nous mettions d'accord pour respecter certaines… règles.

_-_ Et tu penses à quoi ? fit le Japonais, intrigué.

Duo, pris dans son exposé, se leva et arpenta la pièce. Après tout, il lui faudrait être convaincant, autant pour Heero que pour lui-même.

_-_ Règle n°1 : Pas un mot aux autres. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec Quatre sur le dos me répétant que c'est malsain ou même Wufei comme quoi c'est pas bon pour le groupe. Règle n°2 : Pas de planification ni d'obligation. Si ça se fait, tant mieux, mais si l'un de nous veut pas, tant pis ! Règle n°3…

Il hésita légèrement alors que Heero hochait la tête pour approuver les deux premières règles qu'il venait d'inventer dans l'instant. Son regard s'attarda un peu trop longtemps sur la bouche du brun et il secoua la tête pour en chasser le doux brouillard qui menaçait de se former. Il reprit son énumération, déglutissant péniblement à la pensée de la dernière règle, la plus difficile.

_-_ Règle n°3 : Pas de sentiments.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer cette fois-ci, les implications et les conséquences d'une telle possibilité surgissant dans leurs esprits simultanément. Hors, leur condition de terroriste et la guerre à laquelle ils prenaient part n'étaient pas pour permettre de tels épanchements. Ils en étaient tous les deux conscients, même si l'avouer s'avérait plus douloureux que cela n'aurait dû l'être…

BIP BIP BIP

Ils sursautèrent tous deux, l'intensité de leur conversation les ayant partiellement coupés du monde pendant plus d'une demie heure. Heero se leva de sa couchette, vaguement soulagé d'en avoir terminé et prit sortit son portable du sac marin contenant ses affaires. Duo avait très bien reconnu la sonnerie caractéristique annonçant une nouvelle mission et il décida de rester au cas où elle le concernerait également.

« L'espoir fait vivre » se surprit-il à penser.

Après tout, s'ils devaient effectuer une mission ensemble, il y avait toutes les chances pour que les règles récemment mises au point aient à s'appliquer.

_-_ Prépare tes affaires, ordonna alors Heero. On part dans une heure.

* * *

Comme Duo l'avait prévu, l'après mission permit aux règles établies de s'appliquer. Et elles servirent souvent au cours des mois qui suivirent, le nombre de leurs missions communes ayant significativement augmenté, chacun trouvant un prétexte pour que l'autre l'accompagne au moins une fois sur deux. Bien que les Mads n'aient rien eu à redire au vu de l'accomplissement parfait des missions, les autres pilotes sentirent que la relation unissant les deux premiers pilotes avait évoluée. Ils n'en étaient cependant pas assez certains pour leur en faire part, et même Quatre, malgré son empathie et son amitié avec l'Américain, ne parvint à lui tirer les vers du nez.

Les semaines passèrent, et les sentiments, qui n'en font bien évidemment qu'à leur tête, décidèrent finalement d'entrer en piste. Car comme chacun le sait, la proximité tisse des liens entre les êtres, et le plus souvent, ce sont des liens auxquels l'amour n'est pas étranger.

C'est donc au cours d'une nouvelle mission commune que les deux premiers pilotes se retrouvèrent confrontés à la vérité qu'ils avaient tenté de fuir pendant près de six mois.

* * *

Les balles sifflaient à leurs oreilles et leurs ennemis se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Leur abris de fortune ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps s'ils ne trouvaient pas une solution, et très vite. Tout en rechargeant son arme, Duo jeta un œil à son coéquipier. Le ton pâle et les lèvres serrées, Heero tentait de masquer sa fatigue, conséquence de plusieurs semaines d'infiltration difficile. Il avait fait appel au natté la veille, ne parvenant plus à tenir le coup et sur le point d'être démasqué. Et alors qu'il traversait la base pour rejoindre leur point de rendez-vous, quelques soldats lui étaient tombés dessus, le maîtrisant rapidement grâce à l'effet de surprise. Heureusement pour Heero, son ami était arrivé à temps et ils avaient pu se réfugier dans un hangar vaguement abandonné. Son soulagement de le retrouver n'avait été que de courte durée lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que sortir de la base allait être plus compliqué que prévu. Immédiatement, il s'en était voulu d'avoir impliqué Duo là-dedans, mais il savait aussi que l'Américain ne lui aurait pas pardonné s'il n'était pas revenu sain et sauf de cette mission.

Revenant au présent et à leur position délicate, Heero remarqua le regard légèrement inquiet de Duo et lui adressa un timide sourire. Rassuré, ce dernier passa son bras par-dessus les caisses qui les abritaient et fit feu sur leurs adversaires, priant muettement de faire mouche. Il sentit Heero se placer à ses côtés et bientôt ils faisaient feu de concert. Ils parvinrent bien vite à cours de munitions et se replièrent, constatant misérablement qu'ils venaient de vider leurs dernières cartouches.

_-_ Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Duo.

Heero refit une fois de plus le tour du hangar des yeux, cherchant la plus petite issue à leur disposition. Il revit une fois de plus la petite lucarne sur le mur gauche, mais elle était trop loin et une fois dehors, ils seraient des proies faciles. Pourtant…

_-_ Hee-chan, appela Duo, si tu nous trouves pas un truc de suite je pourrai jamais plus embêter Wuffy au p'tit dej' !

_-_ Duo, tu vois la lucarne à gauche ?

Le natté acquiesça, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il voyait vaguement où le Japonais voulait en venir. Il nia immédiatement :

_-_ Non, c'est trop dangereux. Une fois dehors…

_-_ Une fois dehors on sprinte jusqu'à la forêt qui se trouve à cent mètres de ce hangar. C'est faisable, Duo, et on le fera !

Convaincu par la détermination du brun, Duo approuva finalement l'idée et ils se glissèrent entre les caisses jusqu'à la fenêtre, slalomant entre les balles. Heero donna le signal à la première accalmie des tirs et ils passèrent successivement à travers la lucarne, se relevèrent en une roulade et sprintèrent jusqu'au petit bois derrière la base. Duo, de loin le plus rapide, se retourna une fois à la lisière des arbres et se figea instantanément. Heero était à terre, immobile. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, le natté revint sur ses pas, releva son ami, et le calant sur son épaule, reprit sa course jusqu'à la forêt. Il ne prit la peine de s'arrêter qu'une fois certain d'avoir semé leurs poursuivants. Il déposa alors Heero à terre et l'examina prestement pour découvrir qu'un projectile lui avait traversé l'épaule. Même si d'ordinaire cela ne lui aurait fait hausser qu'un sourcil, Heero était trop épuisé par sa récente mission pour ne pas être perturbé pas cette blessure qui l'avait finalement terrassé. Rassuré de voir qu'aucun vaisseau important n'avait été touché, il déchira la manche de sa veste, lui en fit un bandage et reprit son chemin à travers les arbres. Il atteignit la route au petit matin et remonta jusqu'à leur planque.

* * *

Une douce chaleur le ramena à la réalité, bientôt suivie d'une douleur gênante à l'épaule. Il ne fit cependant pas un geste, incertain quant au lieu où il se trouvait et aux personnes présentes. Il étendit ses sens et écouta le silence de la pièce et des alentours. Quelque chose craqua et une poignée de porte tourna, avant que des pas ne glissent sur le parquet du sol. Une agréable odeur de vanille lui parvint aux narines et il ouvrit les yeux, rassuré de savoir que Duo était à ses côtés. Il le vit poser un plateau sur la table de chevet puis leurs yeux se croisèrent et Heero fut heureux de lire dans ceux de Duo du soulagement et de la tendresse.

Retenant un sursaut, le natté s'assit sur le matelas et fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux de Heero.

_-_ Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit-il au bout de quelques secondes durant lesquelles le nippon se retint de fermer les yeux de contentement.

_-_ Mieux, merci.

_-_ Je t'ai fait du potage, tu en veux ?

Le blessé hocha la tête et laissa l'Américain l'aider à se relever puis à le faire manger. Heero s'étonna lui-même de la confiance qu'il accordait à Duo. Depuis quand était-il devenu si dépendant de lui ? Depuis quand acceptait-il tant de choses venant de lui ? Et surtout, depuis quand la simple vue de Duo lui faisait chaud au ventre autrement que de désir ? Il ne parvint pas à répondre à ces questions si ce n'est en refusant une cuillère de potage. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses sentiments entrer en ligne de compte. La protection des colonies et la destruction de OZ devait passer avant toute considération personnelle.

Duo reposa l'assiette sur le plateau et lui tendit un verre d'eau et une boîte de comprimés anti-inflammatoires. Sans broncher, le brun les avala. Duo ne savait plus que penser du comportement de son partenaire : un coup il se montrait inflexible et plus Solda Parfait que jamais, l'autre il semblait sur le point de céder à tous ses sentiments sous-jacents trop longtemps refoulés. Et selon Duo, toute cette agitation intérieure n'était pas bonne pour Heero. Il fallait qu'il se détende pour guérir. Il se souvint alors que Heero adorait écouter le ressac des vagues pendant des heures lorsqu'ils étaient au repos en bord de mer. La solution était toute trouvée !

_-_ Heero, ça te dit un petit tour sur la côte pour s'éloigner un peu de l'agitation locale ?

Le Japonais leva un sourcil circonspect, mais l'idée sembla faire son bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit et il hocha lentement la tête, des souvenirs de leur dernier 'petit tour sur la côte' lui revenant en tête.

_-_ Alors c'est okay ! Je prépare nos bagages et on y va !

Il se leva, mais Heero le retint par le poignet et le ramena vers lui, emprisonnant ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Tout d'abord étonné, Duo comprit bien vite que Heero avouait à sa manière la peur récente qu'il avait éprouvée sur la base. Le natté s'empressa donc de répondre à ce baiser rempli d'une tendresse que tous deux ne se connaissaient pas. Il s'écarta cependant du brun, déposant un baiser sur son nez, puis sur son front avant d'y appuyer le sien. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et toute la confiance et la tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre se déversèrent dans cet instant unique de compréhension mutuelle. Les minutes s'égrenèrent et ils ne se séparèrent qu'à la suite d'un autre baiser qui sonna dans leurs cœurs comme la signature d'une belle promesse et la clôture d'un merveilleux moment d'éternité.

Le soir même, ils prenaient possession d'une superbe chambre dans un grand palace de la côte avec balcon donnant sur la mer. Cependant, à peine entrés dans la suite, les deux adolescents, galvanisés par les émotions de la nuit puis de leur échange de l'après-midi, se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, désireux à la fois de se conforter dans leur décision de ne rester que des partenaires libres et de se persuader qu'aucun sentiment n'était à l'origine de l'étrange trouble qu'ils ressentaient en pensant à cet arrangement devenu dérangeant.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Heero se réveilla. Duo était toujours endormi à ses côtés, sa natte enroulée autour de son torse, la bouche entrouverte en un léger sourire.

« Encore un rêve agréable » pensa Heero.

Il se contorsionna afin de s'extraire des couvertures sans réveiller la marmotte, enfila son jean et se dirigea sur le balcon de la chambre donnant sur la baie. La nuit était claire et calme. Le ressac de la mer parvenait aux oreilles du jeune homme et il ferma les yeux afin de profiter du calme que lui procurait cette rengaine incessante.

Et comme à chaque fois, ses doutes ressurgirent, jamais réellement vaincus, encore moins oubliés. Leur relation avait débuté un peu par hasard, chacun cherchant du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre en cette période troublée qu'était la guerre. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, mais depuis cette fameuse nuit, six mois plus tôt, la moindre rencontre avait été synonyme de décompression, et était passée par l'assouvissement de leurs désirs et l'évacuation de leur frustration. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des adolescents, un peu travaillés par leurs hormones.

Et c'était ce point-là qui tracassait le plus Heero. Car contrairement à la pensée générale, il était un être humain et éprouvait des sentiments, mais il attendait d'être sûr de les avoir bien analysés avant de les montrer. Seulement, avec Duo, rien n'était jamais acquis, et il avait appris à passer outre ses interrogations et à vivre dans l'instant. Et à cet instant, il ne savait plus où les conduisait cette relation qui, jusqu'à pas plus tard que le matin même, n'avait été que purement sexuelle. Non pas que cette pratique lui déplaise, il devait même avouer que l'Américain savait se montrer particulièrement doué et créatif, mais cette relation purement physique lui pesait.

Heero commençait à apprendre à vivre avec ses sentiments, et il se rendait compte que Duo éveillait en lui de plus en plus d'émotions, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ce trouble affectif le gênait, mais il ne tenait pas à en parler avec le principal concerné de peur de le voir s'éloigner. Et cette possibilité lui était plus qu'insupportable.

« Si seulement il pouvait m'aider à y voir plus clair… »

L'image des yeux de Duo au cours de leur échange silencieux de l'après-midi lui revint alors en tête et il sentit une bouffée d'amour lui gonfler le cœur. Il rouvrit les yeux et leva son regard vers le firmament. A cet instant, une étoile filante traversa la voûte étoilée, son reflet illuminant les profondeurs marines.

_-_ Fais un vœu, Hee-chan ! s'exclama Duo en lui sautant sur le dos mais en faisant garde à son épaule blessée.

Passant son bras valide autour de la taille de l'Américain, le brun le ramena face à lui et, le posant sur la balustrade du balcon, il l'embrassa. Il s'écarta finalement et, collant leurs deux fronts, il plongea dans ses yeux. Ses yeux si troublants et où pourtant il lui semblait que toutes les réponses de l'univers se cachaient. Toutes ses réponses.

_-_ C'est déjà fait, répondit-il à son amant, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Celui-ci tiqua, mais ne fit aucune remarque et rendit son sourire à Heero. Détectant une certaine détresse sur le point d'être apaisée chez le Japonais, il saisit sa tête et la posa délicatement au creux de son cou pour tenter de le réconforter. Le calme les envahit et ils restèrent sans bouger durant une dizaine de minutes.

Heero se sentait bien, apaisé comme jamais par les battements du cœur de Duo qui cognait à son oreille et le ressac de la mer au loin. Cette douce musique parvint à endormir ses doutes, mais emballèrent son cœur. Il soupira de bien-être et se serra davantage contre le châtain qui raffermit sa prise sur son épaule et sa nuque, ne formant plus qu'une ombre unique.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Duo se détacha lentement du brun et le regarda dans les yeux. Rassuré de ne plus y trouver cette détresse fugitive qu'il avait aperçue un peu plus tôt, il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

_-_ On rentre maintenant, j'ai froid, demanda le natté qui commençait sérieusement à claquer des dents.

Pour toute réponse, le Japonais le prit dans ses bras et le déposa délicatement sur le lit. Ils s'emmitouflèrent sous la couette, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Heero, vaincu par sa mission d'infiltration, sa blessure et ses récentes activités, aussi bien physiques qu'intellectuelles, ne tarda pas à s'endormir, son souffle caressant l'épaule de l'Américain. Ce dernier, une fois certain que son amant s'était endormi, se permit de fermer les yeux.

Dans un souffle de vent, un murmure s'éleva :

_-_ Je t'aime.

* * *

Au petit matin, lorsque Heero ouvrit les yeux, il plongea de nouveau dans un océan de violine. Il n'eut alors plus de doute : il était amoureux de Duo Maxwell. N'écoutant alors plus que son cœur, il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour et toute la tendresse dont il était capable, tentant de cette manière de faire comprendre à Duo les mots qu'il ne se sentait pas encore capable de prononcer à voix haute. La réponse de Duo, sous forme de mots doux murmurés au creux de son oreille, lui gonfla le cœur de bonheur et leur matinée se passa entre baisers, soupirs, caresses et promesses.

* * *

Dans la soirée, Heero reçut un nouvel ordre de mission l'enjoignant à détruire une base d'Europe Centrale. Duo, plus qu'exaspéré de voir son amant retourner si vite au combat alors que ses récentes blessures n'étaient pas totalement guéries, ne laissa pourtant rien paraître et l'embrassa passionnément, ne pouvant se résoudre à gâcher cette merveilleuse journée. Leur avenir s'annonçait dès lors sous de plus beaux auspices, et l'Américain ne doutait plus de pouvoir tout sur monter aux côtés du Japonais.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, le pilote 01, nom de code Heero Yuy, était officiellement déclaré prisonnier de l'Organisation Zodiacale.

**OWARI**

_Achevée le 2 juillet 2005. Dernière modification le 29 mai 2006._


End file.
